Dreamlocked
by Power of the Wol
Summary: Davy Jones, Maccus, Bootstrap, Koleniko, Clanker, Hadras and the Kraken find themselves locked in a strange dream world. And something in that world wants them dead. Fancharacters accepted.
1. Chapter 1: Tastes Like Honey

**Power: Completely rewrote Dreamlocked. :D Now it actually has a storyline. XD**

Chapter 1: Tastes Like Honey

Bootstrap Bill Turner followed along behind Koleniko as he headed into the Captain's cabin.  
The boarding party was a little unnerved by their discovery. Several of the wrecked ship's crewmembers were dead, but they had clearly been burnt alive, although their surroundings were completely untouched.  
_**You see why I didn't touch them?**_  
"Maybe it's a disease," Clanker had offered.  
"Whatever the reason," Maccus had said. "I'm not touching them either." So he had sent them off to look for something suspicious.  
Bootstrap glanced apprehensively around at the interior of the cabin. Nothing seemed out of place.  
Koleniko spotted a bottle on the table in the middle of the room and made a beeline for it. He uncorked it and sniffed at the contents. It smelled sweet. So he took a swig.  
"Bootstrap! Taste this, it's delicious."  
Bill took the bottle, sniffed it as Koleniko had and took a gulp. He nodded approvingly. "Tastes like honey."  
Koleniko pulled the bottle out of his hand and headed outside, Bootstrap following. "Let's give some to the others."  
They found Clanker and Hadras fairly quickly. They both agreed it was delicious and wanted more. Bootstrap insisted that they should give some Maccus, as he was standing not too far away. So they did. The First Mate's eyes lit up at the taste.  
The Kraken had stuck around, wanting to know the cause of the strange deaths. She had picked up the quintet's excitement and was now interested to know what it was about.  
_**Would it be too much to ask if I could have some?**_  
The group exchanged looks.  
"Well-" Maccus began.  
"Of course you can," Bootstrap cut in.  
So the First Mate handed the bottle to one of Charybdis' large tentacles. They watched as she deposited most of the bottle into her mouth and sighed.  
_**Ooooooooh. It's sweet. What is it?**_  
"I think it's honey," said Hadras.  
Charybdis pulled the bottle closer to her eye, examining the contents. _**I think there's just enough for Father.**_ With that, she swept across to the Flying Dutchman, the tentacle still protruding from the sea, and thrust the bottle at Davy Jones. He took it and went to sniff the contents, but remembered that he had no nose.  
"It's a little too sweet for me," he concluded and handed the now empty bottle to a crewman to take down to the hold.  
_**Are there no survivors, Mr. Maccus?  
None, Captain.  
Is the salvage complete?  
Aye.  
Then withdraw to the ship.  
Aye, aye, Captain.**_

The top deck of the Flying Dutchman was a hive of activity. The day crew were heading down to their hammocks, leaving the night watchman, Ogilvey, to man the wheel.  
Bootstrap Bill yawned and collapsed into his hammock wondering why he felt so tired when he had not done much that day. As he had passed by, he had noticed that Maccus and Koleniko were already sound asleep. Clanker was in the next hammock along. He had almost nodded off as soon his head touched the material. Was it normal to drift off this easily, Bill wondered as his eyes closed.

Davy Jones yawned and rubbed at his suddenly leaden eyelids. He usually found falling asleep a chore and was often still awake hours after the crew had turned in for the night. Not wishing to nod off, yet again, before his organ, earning himself another aching neck in the morning, he stood up and staggered to his bed. He just managed to reach it before he fell asleep.

Charybdis liked sleep. She did not sleep often, more because of the fact that she did not tire easily than because she was kept awake. It was about now that she was due for a rest she decided, so she swam, slowly for the shallows, not too far in that she could become run aground on, but far enough for the sand to be warmer. Once settled comfortably enough, she let sleep take her.

Bootstrap Bill Turner opened his eyes. The sun beat down on him from a clear, blue sky. He could feel its heat. A gentle breeze accosted him. He could feel it coolness. He could feel it. But it was a different kind of feel. In dreams touch was the ghost of the sense. You felt something because you had felt it before and remembered feeling it. But this felt real.  
He looked around. A vast, pale beach stretched before him. A thick, dark blue line across the horizon told him that he was not too far from the sea. He turned around. The beach rose up into a sand dune and he could see tufts of long grass growing on the top where the beach became land. Above the sand dune, he could see a mountain range so tall as to appear to hold up the sky. It appeared quite a distance away. He heard movement to his left and turned to look.  
He was not alone.

**Power: Much better, don't you agree?  
And yes, you read correctly, I'm accepting Fancharacters. Email your requests to poweroptix btinternet . com with "Fancharacter" in the subject matter.  
A submission form is in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cast Assembles

**Power: The third chapter is when fancharacters are going to start appearing, if there are any offers. If not, I'm good to go with my own characters.**

Chapter 2: The Cast Assembles

What stood before him was no creature he had ever seen. Well, actually that was not true. It was unmistakably a green lizard, which someone crossbred with a dog and given horns. The first thing that came to mind was 'dragon'. Except it did not have any wings. And it did not seem to be able to breath fire, of which he was extremely grateful as he fended off its bites and claw strikes with his sword. It was, however, strong. With each progressive strike, he could feel his arms becoming number. He had to kill this thing fast. Not because he could die, he could not, but he did not fancy the prospect of that thing trying to rip him to pieces.  
Bootstrap found an opening and slashed at its head, catching the thing in the eye. It shrieked and reared back allowing him to stab it in the throat. The blade went in and out the other side, easily. It gargled in surprise, black blood spraying from its mouth to spatter the white sand, but it did not seem to be dying. So Bill pulled the sword out of it's neck and hacked off its head. The creature collapsed to the ground, dead. And remained convincingly dead until its neck twitched and divided into two, each with its own head.  
Bill stared at it as it got back to its feet.  
"That's not fair."  
Before it could completely recover, he run around to its tail and climbed on its back. The dragon was having none of it and tried to buck him off. But Bootstrap was determined to kill the thing, which had attacked him without any kind of provocation. He stabbed in the shoulder as it reared up. The dragon landed and the injured leg buckled under its own weight. Bill jumped off as it rolled over onto its back and impaled his sword in the creature's chest, hoping that was where its heart lay. There, he thought, that should do it.  
He waited a full ten seconds before deeming it dead and removing his sword. The creature stayed reassuringly still.

It was a few minutes later. The odd, small white cloud drifted across the sky and the gentle breeze was still blowing. Bootstrap Bill Turner had not moved from where he sat next to the slain body of the dragon creature that had attacked him. He looked up the beach and squinted. Was that someone walking towards him? Content to wait patiently until the smudge resolved itself into either a person or a mirage, he leant back against the corpse and looked up at the sky. When he looked down again the smudge had taken the shape of Koleniko.  
"Bootstrap," he beamed, looking genuinely pleased to see him. "I see you've encountered 'em too."  
"It occurred to me that mine was waiting for me."  
Koleniko looked up at the mountains. "Same here." He turned back. "Shall we? I've come from the end of the beach. I thought I'd see how far it went before I headed in land."  
"You don't seem too surprised by all this."  
He shrugged. "When you've been serving under Davy Jones for as long as I have, nothing surprises you anymore."  
Bootstrap smiled at that and fell in behind his friend.  
They were waylaid by and dealt quickly with, another dragon before encountering Clanker, who was having difficulty dispatching his dragon with his weapon of choice, so Bootstrap and Koleniko had to step in. And they were off again.

"From the amount of creatures that have been attacking us, I reckon we were expected," said Maccus, the last to join the group.  
"Certainly seems that way," Bootstrap agreed.  
Hadras squinted ahead. "I think I see someone."  
Clanker frowned. "Know the one thing we 'ave in common?"  
They all turned to him. "What's that?"  
"That stuff we drank."  
"Another thing I've noticed," said Koleniko. "Is that we've all appeared in the order we drank it."  
The group halted in their tracks and stared ahead at the figure that was walking towards them. Even from this distance they could tell the figure was female and clad in black boots, dark grey breeches, a light blue waistcoat, standard white shirt, navy blue coat and bandana of matching colour.  
"Then. . . " Maccus began.  
"That's the Kraken," Hadras finished.  
Charybdis, who in human form somehow managed to bear a striking resemblance to Davy Jones, beamed when she had caught up with them, meeting each of their gazes with ice blue eyes. "Hello all."  
Most of them were staring back with mouths agape.  
Maccus tilted his head to one side, disbelief written all over his face. "Charybdis? That really you?"  
Her beam widened. "Sure is."  
"But how are you. . . ?" Clanker asked.  
"No idea," she replied cheerfully. And then a frown marred her features. "Everyone here seems to have drank that liquid." A look of dawning realisation replaced her frown. "Then that means. . ."  
"Does anyone have any idea what's going on?"  
The group, including Charybdis, jumped and turned to find Davy Jones standing not two feet away.  
"And who's thi-?" He was cut off when the Kraken tackled him to the ground with a delighted squeal of "Father!"  
Jones struggled, but she had his arms pinned to his side and was impossibly strong to boot. When his cries of "Get off!" did not warrant a reaction, he turned to the aid of his crew, who were busily stifling laughs. "Maccus! Get her off!"  
"Aye, Captain," he replied trying to wrestle the grin off face. "Charybdis, that's enough, let him up."  
"Chary-what?"  
Charybdis sighed, got up and literally picked him up and put him back on his feet. Then she decided that he would appreciate it if she dusted the sand off his coat.  
"Someone!" he barked. "Explain!"  
"But Captain, the Kra-" Hadras began.  
Jones held up his hand. "One revelation at a time, please."  
Koleniko cleared his throat. "It has come to our attention that we're all here because we drank that liquid."  
"And each of us have had some kind of dragon creature waiting to kill us," Clanker continued.  
"And that's pretty much all we have at the moment," Bootstrap finished.  
Satisfied, he turned his attention back to Charybdis. "Now it's your turn. Why are you human?"  
The Kraken frowned. "How would I know. What are you doing on land? Your ten years aren't up yet."  
Jones stared at his feet. "Touché." He looked up. "Is there anything else?"  
"Yes," said Charybdis. She was staring wide-eyed at something that was behind him. The others, however, could see it perfectly and were looking equally horrified.  
Before he could turn to look, Charybdis tackled him to the ground as the others ducked and a flying dragon creature swooped over their heads.  
"Wonderful," Jones commented from the sand, sarcasm rolling off his tongue. "Just what I needed. A _flying_ dragon."  
The creature banked and blasted a fireball at them.  
"Oh. It breathes fire as well! Good for him."  
His crew exchanged concerned looks as they each wondered if he'd lost it.  
"Captain," said Bootstrap. "We can't fight it if it insists on staying airborne, I say we retreat for now."  
The Captain glowered at him. "I'm not a coward. I'm not going anywhere."  
"If we had something to throw at it. . . " Clanker suggested. Maccus hugged his axes. "I'm not throwing these."  
Charybdis grinned mischievously. "We could try throwing Hadras' head at it."  
Hadras' hands flew to his head. "It'll _eat_ it," he objected.  
"Captain. Orders," said Maccus.  
The group turned to Jones. He said nothing, glowering at the dragon as he tried to think of something. Then his eyes widened. His crew turned back to the dragon in time to get a face full of fire.

**Power: Ah, I both love and hate cliffhangers. :D**


End file.
